


[头号玩家]尘世之蟒

by Ritasy123



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritasy123/pseuds/Ritasy123
Summary: 惹第一次搞抹布有点方惹。放飞自我xjb搞事，路人抹布，含触手、产卵、电击、失禁.etc,上了车就不许说我变态





	[头号玩家]尘世之蟒

“根据你的要求，我们已将萨曼莎·库克的债务转移到你的身上，并且带上了你的游戏套装。韦德·沃兹，你将在最近的IOI雇佣工聚集点工作以偿还你的债务以及产生的利息。”

干练的女秘书残酷地吐出一长串数字——那是生长在贫民区的韦德无法想象的天价。韦德愤怒地瞪着弗娜莱，直到后者露出一个诡异的笑来。

“带走。”女秘书冷静地说。

 

韦德恢复意识的时候，他已经在游戏里了。

他低头看了眼身上的衣服，是IOI的工作服，千律一篇。韦德——这个时候大概要叫他帕西法尔——在原地呆了几秒钟，握紧了拳头。

他的朋友们，阿蒂，艾奇，大东，修，都在为绿洲的未来努力着，他又怎么能被困在这里为敌人卖命？

他想要摘下头盔，却发现无能为力，他一有动作脚上的金属就会电击。帕西法尔喘了口气，疑惑地看向四周：说起来刚才都没注意到，作为IOI的工作基地，这里为何一个人都没有？

“当然没有了。”突然有人说，“因为这里是休息发泄的场所啊。”

帕西法尔惊讶地回头，发现身后不知什么时候开了个传送阵。有玩家从里面陆续走出来。为首的那个人笑嘻嘻地接近他，一巴掌拍上他的屁股。

“你干什么！”帕西法尔生气地瞪着他，“让我来还债，人呢？”

“我在给你解释你的工作啊。”那个穿着警员服、像是领头人的玩家说，“你的工作，就是在这里，被操，一次一美元，直到还清你的债务和利息——放心，IOI的员工何止百万，你很快就能出去的。”

帕西法尔睁大了眼睛：“什……”

他以为他是来给诺兰的邪恶计划添砖加瓦的，可他们居然要求他当个婊子给员工发泄！

再说了，一次一美元，再下贱的妓女也不止这个价钱。他可是欠了两万多——再加上利息——这是要他当一辈子的公用便器吗？

帕西法尔咬着牙：“你们这群混蛋……”

“嘿！你这张嘴还是留着吸鸡巴吧。”一个男人走上来，一把把他推倒在地上扒下他的裤子。帕西法尔发现他的属性像被封印了似的没有任何反抗能力。

帕西法尔感觉有一根灼热粗大的东西抵在臀缝，然后没有任何润滑地，那男人就操了进去。

“啊！”帕西法尔发出一声痛苦的叫喊。他居然被一个男人操了，这让他无法忍受。他之前还对阿蒂抱有隐秘的好感，可发生了这样的事情他又怎么面对她呢？

另一个穿着法师袍的男人走过来，阴茎对准他的嘴，“给老子舔，”他手里握着一个遥控器，面目狰狞地说，“你要是敢用牙，老子就炸了你那帮朋友。”

帕西法尔无奈，只好老老实实地把阴茎含进去。那根东西很粗也很长，龟头抵住喉咙还剩下许多没进去。帕西法尔笨拙地为男人口交，心想他是不是在进入绿洲的时候调整了自己的数值，把这地方成倍放大了。

这时候大概也只有想象能让他苦中作乐了。他后面一定撕裂流血了，因为他看到自己的血条在向下缓慢跳动，但自我恢复的速度更快，所以他基本还是满血状态。这时候他开始痛恨自己怎么买了X1套装还加强了胯部纤维触感——怎么还让IOI带来了！简直就是自掘坟墓！

他的阴茎始终软软地垂着，没有一点反应，性交带来的更多是痛苦而非快乐。男人的阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，就在帕西法尔以为他要痛昏过去的时候，男人射精了，同时，他嘴里的阴茎被拔出来，跳动了几下，全都射在了他脸上。

帕西法尔眯起眼睛，似乎看见那领头人在一块板子上计了个2。

第三个男人掏出阴茎的时候被领头人拦住了。“让他也爽爽，”他说，“爽了才叫的更好听嘛！操一具不会叫床的尸体多无趣啊？”

本来焦虑排队的人群一下子安静下来。

“这话不错。”一玩家从队列里走出来，“那让我陪他好好玩玩，各位不介意吧？”

那玩家也不知道选了什么种族，外观和一棵树似的。在众人的同意之后，它走到帕西法尔身边，树根牢牢扎在地上，伸出四根藤蔓，分别捆住帕西法尔的双手双脚。

帕西法尔被凌空提起来，背后没有着力点的感觉十分难受，后穴里的精液在重力作用下流出来掉在地上。

有根藤蔓状的触手停在他眼前。那是如此地大，几乎比之前操他嘴的男人的阴茎还要粗，前段滴滴答答渗着粘液。帕西法尔警惕地盯着它，在他不注意的时候却有两根细细的藤蔓缠住他的胸口的两点，引起帕西法尔的惊呼——他从来不知道他的乳头这么敏感——面前的触手抓住机会，变化成阴茎的形状，狠狠操进他嘴里。

帕西法尔闷哼着反抗却无能为力。他胸口被玩弄着，藤蔓把乳头压下去又往外扯出一截，尖端张开，像嘴一样吸吮着。嘴里的触手没一会儿就吐出了一些黏糊糊的液体，被迫帕西法尔咽下去。

帕西法尔起先没感觉什么，但在众人戏谑的眼神中他终于发现哪里不对了。他的胸口很痒，后穴更是痒得不行，滴滴答答的肠液混着先前第一个人射进来的精液流出来，想被随便什么都好狠狠操进来，操得他一次又一次高潮……他不由自主地微微夹紧了腿，却因为四肢被绑着没有成功。

帕西法尔干涩地问：“这是……什么？”

化作树木的玩家诡异一笑：“能让你快乐的东西。”

说罢，一根巨大的触手就直直进入帕西法尔的身体！

“呃啊！”

声音中的甜蜜却多过痛苦。帕西法尔想，终于搬进来了，好深，好大……好爽……

触手很快就开始前后移动起来，它的表皮十分粗糙，布满了凸起，因此也操得十分带劲，每次摩擦过肠壁都能带出不少分泌的淫水。因为触手的特性，帕西法尔觉得自己几乎快被捅穿了。与此同时，嘴里的触手也又一次动作起来。

帕西法尔觉得迷迷糊糊的，一定是那些液体的效果，他想，不然他怎么会变成这样？

“那液体只是放大你的感官效果而已。”

那个玩家像是看穿了他的想法，“所以说，你本来就是个一被操就流水的婊子，哈哈哈哈哈——”

去你妈的！我——

可是，真的好爽啊。帕西法尔茫然的想，触手把他整个人都操开了。和想象中不同，触手的顶端每一次都戳中他的前列腺，快感一波一波地涌上来。他垂头看了眼，发现自己的阴茎已经勃起了，不停地流着前液。

那些排着队等着操他的男人们饶有兴致地注视着他，视线像是在他身上烧了一把火。触手又一次狠狠操上那个栗子状腺体的时候，他射精了。

居然被操射了。帕西法尔想，难道他真的不是个直男、真的是个婊子吗？一个直男会被轻易地操射，还感觉这么爽吗？

触手缓缓退了出来。帕西法尔下意识收缩了一下空虚的后穴。还不够，他想，他忍不住想要把手指伸进去好好给自己止一下痒。不，手指怎么够呢，他眯着眼睛，看见不远处那个男人在撸动着阴茎，那么大又那么热的阴茎操进去才好，狠狠地摩擦那个带给他快乐的腺体，让他只能一次又一次地高潮。

那根触手都没射精，里面空荡荡的感觉太难受了。

他嘴里的触手已经退出去了。帕西法尔哑着嗓子，咕哝着什么只有他听得见的话。

然后他听到了男人们的笑声。很多。

他察觉有一根巨大的触手——比之前那根还要粗——操进了他的后穴，填得满满当当，抹平了穴口每一丝褶皱。触手进入之后再没有任何动作，让帕西法尔有些不难，他希望得到的是更快的操弄而不是不会动的按摩棒。

“想要吗？”有人问他。

帕西法尔用力地点头。他有些迫不及待了。他像是忘掉了自己的初衷和最初的反抗，现在他只想被狠狠的操哭。

于是那根触手在他体内缓慢地磨了两下，射出了不少液体……不，不是液体，那有点像……卵？

触手在他身体里排卵。

帕西法尔一下子惊醒了。他慌忙地扭头：“你们要干什么？”

“满足你啊。”玩家满不在乎地说。

帕西法尔又看向领头人，发现对方没有一点阻止的意思。

触手排了不少卵，圆滚滚的垒在他肠道内，直到他肚子微微鼓起。然后它又喷出一股精液，像是在为卵受精，才慢慢退出来，在入口处吐出一些黑色的胶装液体封住，不让那些东西流出来。

藤蔓把帕西法尔放下来。他趴在地上，惊恐地发现自己的肚子以不正常的速度鼓起来，直到像个七月怀胎的孕妇一般大小。

他连翻个身都困难，只好努力抬高臀部，手肘撑在地上，减轻自己肚子的负担。穴口的胶状物被人抹了什么东西而融化，很快就有精液从他后穴喷出来。

可这个姿势排卵太困难了。帕西法尔扶着肚子倒在地上，努力地收缩把那些卵排出来。想也知道这东西在身体里留久了没什么好事。卵的外壳十分坚硬而粗糙，划过前列腺的时候总会让帕西法尔闷哼一声，度过了不应期的阴茎再次站起。而前尖中宽的样子更加延长了这种甜蜜的折磨。帕西法尔喘着气，第一颗卵掉在地上的时候他几乎都喜极而泣了，他的阴茎也的确射了出来——他被一颗卵操哭了。

有了第一颗，后面也就快起来。一颗一颗卵被吐出他的身体。

帕西法尔脱力地倒在地上。他太累了，之前消耗了他的太多精力，可后穴还是不知足的样子，想要被干。

“想我操你吗？”有人诱惑性地问。

“想……啊！”

于是，他被贯穿了。

一个人射精了，很快又有另一个人补上来，他的后穴几乎没有空闲的时候，嘴也是，那些男人把他上下两张嘴服侍得服服帖帖的很舒服。操过他的男人自动消失在广场，而IOI设定了限额，似乎每天只有那么几十个人，他该夸奖对方体恤员工吗？……

 

最后一个人在他身体里射精的时候，帕西法尔几乎觉得自己快被操死了。

那些玩家的外观不同，阴茎自然也各有特色，但不管哪一根都能带给他无上的快感。

那位最初一直在围观的领头人走到他身边，蹲下来，笑眯眯地看着他浑身精液的样子。

帕西法尔茫然地回望。

领头人从腰间拔出一根棍子，插进他松软的后穴，然后打开了开关！

“咿呀啊啊啊……”帕西法尔生理性的眼泪一下子流了出来，那根电棍在他的身体里放电，尽管很微弱，那也足够刺激了，“不要了，哈啊，关掉，哥哥，爸爸，求你了，啊啊啊……”

他疲软的阴茎已经射不出什么东西，于是黄色的液体断断续续地流出来……他失禁了。

帕西法尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛。在失去意识前，他听见那人的声音：“放心，以后每天都会有足够的人来满足你的……”

每天都有不同的、粗大的阴茎——来满足他吗？

真好啊。他有些期待了呢。

他安心地昏了过去。


End file.
